supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix
The 2016 Desert Diamond West Valley Grand Prix of Phoenix will be held at Phoenix International Raceway on April 2, 2016. It will be IndyCar's first visit to the track in over 10 years. Hélio Castroneves (representing Honduras) won the pole and broke the track record which had been standing there since the early days of Pokémon. Scott Dixon won the race, leading most of the laps. This was the first win for the defending champion Ukraine, Dixon's 39th victory and Aurorus' 4th. Teams participating Results Qualifying Carlos Munoz caused a big crash, which meant that Magearna has been sent off the list; and either Zekrom or Japan's Apolo Anton Ohno will come on. The Honduras national IndyCar team broke the track record in qualifying. It was the 46th career pole for Hélio Castroneves. It will be an all-Americas row; with Honduras starting first and Brazil starting 2nd. St. Pete winner Juan Pablo Montoya will start third. The Czech Republic will be starting fourth; which will be one of the best Czech starts in team history. Castroneves' pole resulted in the Honduran-Brazilian being 1st in the April 3, 2016 BATC Contestant Rankings; ending Viktor Ahn's weekly streak. Ahn will fall to No.3 in Sunday's rankings; with Montoya going up from No.3 to No.2. Practice 2 The last practice was marred by debris in the last three minutes. IndyCar officials decided to add five more minutes to the practice. Once again, the Honduras national IndyCar team topped the last practice. Before the additional five minutes, the eventual race winner Ukraine were on top. Race Zekrom won the spot over season 1 contestant Ohno in three sets. Honduras led the first 39 laps. When Helio was battling tire problems, Montoya took the lead and therefore he pitted. Underdog Zekrom considered this "a major season 1 weakness.". On lap 40, Joey Fatone was sent off and Leafeon, the Grass-type Eeveelution came on for him. Because of the tire problem, Honduras' team rejoined the race in last. The first caution came for a Luca Filippi spin on lap 50. This lasted until lap 63, in which lasted 13 laps; which wasn't very effective against the foe. This resulted in him going to the points and joining the race the same way Honduras did earlier. Montoya continued to lead the race while pitting for new tires. On lap 96, Montoya had to pit for new tires and quit his lead because he had a flat tire; and did the same thing as his teammate Helio Castroneves of Honduras. Therefore the new leader was Scott Dixon, the first time a Penske driver hadn't led the race. BATC resulted in another sending off of the race; with Aaron Rodgers out and Jolteon in. BATC reported that the second caution was for Carlos Munoz's spin; and thus ended his day. That resulted in the sending off of season 7 finalist Tai Orathai and Espeon came in the race. Three laps later, the next caution came for the spin of Europeans Josef Newgarden and Charlie Kimball. IndyCar officials said that Kimball was penalized for avoidable contact; the first penalty for Muguruza and the Czech IndyCar team since 2015. Another not very effective came again on lap 146, for a spin by Olga Fatkulina of Bosnia and Herzegovina and her team. The team recovered from the spin and was forced to go to the pits. The caution lasted until lap 151 and the green came back on lap 152. Another caution flag came 44 laps later for an Ed Carpenter spin. BATC announced another sending off, as Gilles Marini was sent off and was replaced by Umbreon, the Dark-type Eeveelution. The caution flag lasted until lap 208. On that lap, Alexander Rossi was awarded a penalty. The not very effective flag came on the final laps of the race for the Alexander Rossi spin. BATC resulted in Garbodor and Trubbish not qualifying for next week; and Reshiram qualifying instead. Had Hélio Castroneves finish in the top 10, Trubbish and Garbodor would have qualified for the BATC Season 8 week 10 and Reshiram would have been eliminated. Trivia Category:2016 in sports Category:IndyCar Category:Ben and Toad's Contest